Revenge on Kakarot
by JumpingBanana
Summary: A little bit of a "What If" story revolving around Broly. What if instead of taking his father to a remote planet, Broly was taken in by King Vegeta? This is the story of a Saiyan who struggles with power, and is out for revenge. (T for Violence and Harsh words)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! I've ran out of material for Five Nights at Freddy's, so I'm trying something new. I recently got around to watching the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly movie (great movie btw), And got around to thinking. So I'm putting my thoughts on paper, and sharing it with the rest of the internet! Enjoy!**

Paragus bursts through the doors and into the throne room, stumbling on his way in. "King Vegeta, please!" He shouts. "Spare my son! He could be of great help to Prince Vegeta, think of all the planets we could conquer! We could rule the galaxy with his kind of power!" Royal guards quickly jump behind Paragus, detaining him. King Vegeta stands, and approaches Paragus.

"What you say may be true, Paragus," he says, "but Broly is a threat to the empire. If he gets out of control, I don't think even Lord Frieza could stop him. He's too dangerous to keep alive." King Vegeta turns around and heads back to his throne. "Execute the child."

"Your majesty p-please!" Paragus stutters. "Think of the honor he could bring to our race!" The king stops in front of his throne. He turns towards Paragus.

"One week," he says.

"Pardon?"

"You have one week to figure out how to control his power. If you can get his power level down below one hundred, he may live, but only as a servant to Prince Vegeta. If you fail, I will execute your son personally, and you along with him."

"Oh! Thank you your majesty! This means everyth-" Paragus starts, but is cut short. In the blink of an eye, King Vegeta is in front of him, hits him with his fist hard enough to send him across the throne room.

"I don't want to hear your praises. Get out of my sight." He says. Paragus gets up and bows.

"Yes, your highness," he says, and exits the throne room.

For the next two days, Paragus spends his time tampering with technology claimed from other planets they had conquered in the past. Most of it was energy weapons and some spare scouters that were either leftover or broken. On the morning of the fourth night, Paragus still has nothing. He goes through old files, but still can't find anything. Suddenly, a Saiyan soldier walks into the storage room, carrying a box with assorted items inside. He sets them down on a table, and starts to sort the items. Paragus walks over, examining each object put on the table. Most of them were pieces of shattered scouters, which doesn't normally happen. The Saiyan pulls out a small crown with a blue jewel in the center. Paragus eyes it.

"Shouldn't that go in the treasure hoard?" He asks.

"No," the saiyan says. "Believe it or not, that's actually a pretty cool piece of technology. It sapps the wearer's power, but not enough to take it all. Just enough to make them as weak as Bardock's kid."

"I need this!" Paragus shouts, and grabs the crown, heading for the door.

"Hey! You can't just take it!" The saiyan shouts.

"King's orders! Take it up with him!" Paragus yells back, and flies down the hall to the incubation center. _Hang on, Broly.._ He thinks. He stops in front of the door, and presses the button to open it. Paragus quickly locates his son, who was next to the wailing Kakarot, and puts the crown on his head. He frantically pulls out his scouter and puts it on, and scans his son. "8672 and dropping.." he mutters. "5649… 3819… 1006… 257… 46! There!" His scouter read a smooth 46, a little bit high for a child, but it will do. He scoops up Broly, and makes a dash for the throne room. He pushes the heavy door open with one arm, cradling his child in the other.

"Your highness!" Paragus exclaims. "I did it! His power level is now under one hundred, a steady forty-six!"

The king turns on his scouter and examines the child. "Hmm. What you say is true Paragus. Well done," He says. "Bring me the boy." Paragus approaches the throne, and hands the sleeping child over to the king. King Vegeta places the boy on his knee. "This truly is a beautiful crown.. Where did you get it?"

"It came in with the spoils of our last mission, my king. It as quite convi-" the sound of energy cutting through the air stops Paragus mid sentence. He looks down to see a half a foot wide hole in his stomach. He looks back up at Broly and King Vegeta, whose hand is outstretched.

"Stealing from the kingdom is a crime punishable by death, Paragus. I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Paragus topples to the ground. "K-king Veget-ta… P-please.."

A ball of energy begins forming at the palm of the King's hand. "We wouldn't have let you live anyways Paragus. We can't let the Kingdom know that some peasant had a child stronger than the Prince Vegeta," He says. "He will bring honor to my family. Not yours." King Vegeta launches his final blast, enveloping Paragus in the smoldering plasma.

"Noooo!" Paragus cries, before disintegrating into a pile of ash on the floor.

"Clean up the remains," The king says. "Then take Broly to his chambers and brand him with the mark of Royalty. Wipe any evidence of Paragus from our databases, he must never know of what happened to his real father, or he will turn against us."

 **Author's Note: Well, that was fun. It seems a bit rushed to me, but It'll have to do. If you have any suggestions/problems with this chapter, please let me know so I can do better, I'm always looking to improve. If some people enjoy this, then I'll throw the second chapter up, and I'll try to be consistent about other chapters. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! Welcome back! If you're seeing this, well that means that you enjoyed it, so thanks a bunch!**

 _ **Six Years Later…**_

"Come on, you wimp! Get up!" Dodoria shouts as Vegeta lays on the ground, face first. "Just because we spared you and you monkey friends doesn't mean that you can act all high and mighty. You're the prince of nobody now!"

"P-piss off…" Vegeta mutters.

"What was that monkey? I didn't quite catch that." Dodoria laughs. "I don't see why Lord Frieza spared you, much less your weak friends."

Vegeta flips over, fist full of energy. "Saiyans are a warrior race!" He yells. "Don't underestimate us!" He jumps up and hits Dodoria square in the jaw. Dodoria stumbles back a little ways, and holds his jaw.

"I see," He laughs. "I see what he sees in you." Dodoria walks back over, looming over the twelve year old Vegeta. "But if you think I'm gonna let that hit slide," He raises his fist. "You're very mistaken!" he yells, and brings his fist down. Vegeta prepares himself for the worst, and the sound of impact is heard throughout the halls, but Vegeta felt no pain.

' _I'm way stronger than I thought,'_ Vegeta thinks without opening his eyes. He opens his eyes, and what he sees stuns him. Broly stands in front of him, hands meeting Dodoria's fist. Dodoria is struggling to follow through with the blow, and Broly trying his hardest to stop him.

"Broly? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta yells. "Stay out of this! This is my fight!"

Dodoria laughs. "You're tough kid, I'll give you that." He sends his free fist into Broly's side, breaking his defences. Broly tumbles across the floor, and struggles to get up.

"Broly!" Vegeta yells. he turns to Dodoria in anger. "Nobody hits my brother!" Vegeta screams, and tackles Dodoria to the ground and starts beating him. Footsteps sound through the hall, but are masked by Vegeta's fists colliding with Dodoria's face. Large arms grab Vegeta from behind, lifting him into the air as he flails around. "Put me down!" he yells.

"Vegeta, as much as I want to see Dodoria get his ass kicked, I can't let you just pulverize him." Vegeta turns around to see who has him in a vice grip. It's Nappa, with Raditz standing behind him.

"Nappa? I thought you'd be behind me on this one!" Vegeta exclaims.

"Trust me, I am. But you have to wait." Dodoria brings himself to his feet, wiping away the blood coming out of his nose.

"Lord Frieza will hear of this. You dirty Saiyans are all dead, You hear me? Dead!" He yells.

"Whatever, Dodoria," Raditz says. "Frieza doesn't scare us."

Dodoria lets out a laugh. "He will, once he gets his hands on you," He says, and takes off down the hall.

Nappa sets down Vegeta, and goes to pick up Broly. He puts the small Saiyan on his feet, picking out some shards of armor from his side. "I saw what you did Broly," Nappa says.

"Y-you did?" Broly says, looking away in guilt. "Was it wrong? Vegeta's pretty mad at me."

"Not at all, Broly. Standing up for your blood is a good thing. Vegeta's just... Prideful. You're brother cares for you very much, he just isn't very good at showing it." Nappa stands up, and pats Broly on the head. "You're a good, strong kid Broly. When you're older, you could rule the universe. That is if Vegeta doesn't get there first."

Nappa leads Broly back to the other two, and they head down the hall to their quarters. Raditz moves over next to Nappa. "You've gone soft, Nappa," He whispers. "If Vegeta got hurt, you'd throw salt into the wound, and tell him to get up. What's changed?"

Nappa chuckles. "To be honest, I fear if I treat Broly the same way, he'll kill me. He's way stronger than Prince Vegeta. Don't want to set him off." He whispers back. They enter their room, which is quite small, with four cots in each corner, each with a respective crate for their possessions. They take off their armor and set it beside their cots.

"Any luck locating Kakarot?" Vegeta asks Raditz. Raditz shakes his head.

"No, I still can't seem to find my brother. I have tips that he may be in the northern galaxy, but the tips may just be misleads."

"Well, when we find him, we'll recruit him, and our race will be reunited once more."

Broly is filled with rage at the name Kakarot. When they were in the incubation chamber, his wailing kept Broly awake, and he didn't sleep for the entire time he was there. One day, he will get revenge on Kakarot, and with that, he will feel content. Sure, it's a silly thing to want revenge for, but he's really good at holding a grudge. Vegeta notices Broly's stress.

"What's the matter Broly? Not a fan of Bardock's kid?" he says.

"Hmph!" Broly says, and lays down in his cot, facing the wall.

"Whatever. Anyways Raditz, You should wait a while before getting your brother. In a couple years, he'll most likely be stronger. We don't want to have to deal with raising a weakling."

"That's a good idea Vegeta. In six year's time, I'll be on my way to the north galaxy, reuniting with my family," Raditz says.

"Get some shut eye," Nappa says. "We'll need our strength tomorrow if Frieza tries anything."

 **Author's Note: Well, there you go. Not anything impressive, but eh, It'll do. Again, if you have any suggestions to make my writing better, please let me know. If you have a problem, let me know that too so I can try to fix it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, greetings, and salutations! Welcome back, I'm glad you came. I don't really have anything to say, so lets dive right in!**

 _ **Twenty Years Later…**_

"We just lost Raditz's transmission," Nappa says.

"I can see that Nappa. He must have been defeated by Kakarot and his friends," Vegeta replies. "Damn it. We'll just have to go teach those earthlings a lesson, now won't we?"

"I call dibs on Kakarot… I have some business with him," Broly says.

"How? You've never met him in your life."

"You wouldn't understand, brother. Let's just get going." They take off down the hall to the pods, not stopping for anyone. When they enter the hangar, a platoon of Frieza's men await them.

"Lord Frieza heard everything. He ordered you lot to stay put, and not go to Earth," Appule, one of the soldiers, says.

"Like hell we aren't. Come on, Nappa, Broly," Vegeta says. As he takes a step forward, Appule fires a shot at Vegeta's foot. Vegeta steps out of the way as the bullet whizzes by, leaving a smoldering hole where it strikes. "You dare assault the Prince of Saiyans?" Vegeta yells. He turns to Nappa. "Take care of them, Nappa."

"Gladly," He says. He steps in front of Vegeta and begins to build energy up in his hand.

"Open fire!" Appule commands. The soldiers all open fire on the Saiyans, sending a barrage of energy blasts flying through the air. The blasts collide with Nappa, sending smoke everywhere. "Hold your fire! We got them." The smoke dissipates, revealing an agitated Nappa, still standing with barely a scratch.

"Hmph! I almost felt that!" He says, and finishes charging. "My turn." He takes a few steps forward, and pulls his hand back, then swings it forward, launching a wide wave of red-hot energy. "Bomber DX!" Nappa yells as he fires. The foot soldiers are all wiped away in an instant, never standing a chance.

"Good work, Nappa," Vegeta says. "The name was a bit much, but we don't have time to talk about it. Get in the pods." Nappa and Vegeta both enter their pods, but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall halts Broly. He turns around to see another platoon of soldiers, led by Lord Frieza. "Hurry up, Broly! We need to leave, right now! Frieza's to strong!" Vegeta yells.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Frieza says. "A group of filthy monkeys disobeying orders? Well that just won't do." He raises his finger and points at Vegeta's pod, which is still powering up. Energy starts to build at the tip of his finger, so fast it seems unnatural. "I'll have to make an example."He aims his finger at the pod's engine, aiming to make it explode. Before he can think, Broly jumps away from his pod and over to his brother's.

"B-Broly!? What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks. "Go get in your pod!"

"I'll catch up," Broly says, and picks up the space pod. He throws the pod out the hangar door, hurdling it through space. Jumps over to Nappa's and does the same, sending the two pods out of harm's way. Broly lets out a sigh, and relaxes a little. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through his side, and he remembers about Frieza. He looks down to see a small hole in his side, blood starting to ooze out.

"Oh, I seem to have missed," Frieza says. "I'll just try again." He starts to charge up another, energy again building up in his finger. Broly shoots a barrage of green ki, attempting to catch the group off guard, giving him time to escape. A large cloud of smoke fills the room, and Broly runs to his pod. "Fire, you idiots!" He hears Frieza yell. An onslaught of energy begins flying through the air wildly as Broly enters his pod, a few hitting him in the back. He closes the door of the pod and boots up the systems. After a few minutes the systems come online, and he inputs the coordinates. His ship takes off, heading towards Earth.

Frieza turns towards one of his soldiers. "You idiot! What were you aiming for?" He yells.

"F-Forgive me Lord Frieza! The smoke was in the way, I couldn't see him!" the soldier answers.

"I have no room for someone who can't hit a target," He says, and shoots a beam through the soldier's lung. He turns and heads down the hall, leaving the soldier to bleed out on the floor. "Don't bother going after those Saiyans. They're of no use to me anymore. They'll most likely die before reaching Earth anyways. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to."

 **Author's Note: Well, here it is! Chapter three complete. I'll hopefully have chapter four up by tomorrow, but no promises as to the fact that I have a lot going on. If you have any suggestions or something, just let me know. I don't mind talking that much. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
